Bruce Wayne (Earth-01)
Batman is a main character in DragonBall Z stop motion series . He is first seen in episode 6 and is seen again in season 2. History Bruce Wayne is born in 1939 and loses his parents in 1946 Zero Year: Bruce in 1959 took up the mantle of Batman , His first case was against the Red Hood. During his last Fight with the Red hood , Red Hood fell in a vat of chemicals his fate unknown . Fully fledged Batman : After coming into the role of Batman he donned a Blue and grey costume which he would wear Till he takes in Dick Grayson. Meeting Superman and joining the Justice League: In 1962 Bruce met Superman where they became good friends. In 1967 he joins the Justice League Batman And Robin: Bruce adopts Dick Grayson, where Dick became robin. Some adventures they had include , a fight against Deathstroke, and a fight against The Joker. Second Robin: Bruce Takes in Jason Todd as his second Robin , Not much is known about this time. CRISIS 1985: Professor Zoom The Reverse Flash tried to destroy the Time stream, Barry Allen died stopping him. Soon after Wally West took up the Flash mantle Darkseid invasion 1992: Not much is known about this event , however it is known Superman died. After this event Batman took up the Leadership role for the Justice League Death of Jason todd 1997: Sometime before the Darkseid invasion Dick Grayson became Nightwing and Jason Todd became Robin however he was killed by The joker in 1997. After this event Bruce would make his Final change to his outfit, After gaining muscle mass he made a new suit which had smaller ears and a larger bat symbol. He would wear this outfit till his Death in 2015 (season 2) Season 1 of Dbz stop motion series: Batman made a plan to stop a possessed goku Season 2: Batman noticed that multiple science labs such as cadmus and Star Labs , after tracking down the villains , he found them dead at the scene. After this he and Nightwing investigated some more , Nightwing found out that a creature called cell killed those villains. Batman continued investigating , he gave a mission to the JLA members to split up in teams of two and track down Cell , While he head back to Justice Tower. While in Justice Tower , Wally West started appearing from the Speed force warning Bruce that "He" was coming. Confused Bruce asked Wally what he was talking about but West faded back into the Speed Force. Later while still investigating the missing items from the Labs , Bruce was Bum rushed by Professor Zoom and killed. PERSONALITY AND TRAITS: Bruce Wayne is cool , calm , and collected , he always puts missions before him and has a strong sense of loyalty to his allies. Because of the deaths of Tony Stark and Reed Richards , Wayne has also taken the title of the smartest man on Earth. And even without that title he is considered the worlds greatest detective. Category:Heroes Category:Dead characters